This application requests funds for traveling expenses of speakers and Session Chairmen who will participate in the 34th Gordon Research Conference on Cancer. The conference will be held Colby-Sawyer College, New London, New Hampshire during the week of August 17th through 22nd, 1980. The format will be that utilized in previous conferences, which have provided a successful mechanism for the exchange of scientific points of view between investigators with different interests. Admission will be limited to approximately 150 persons with participation of academic, industrial and governmental scientists. The topic of the conference will be "Application in Basic Science to the Study of Cancer." In the main, the conference will be devoted to two major approaches. In the first, recent advanced in areas of basic research which have great potential for application to the study of the malignant cell will be presented. We will focus upon DNA, its structure, function and various manipulative techniques which have recently become available. In addition, the enormous advances which have been made in understanding the composition and functional implications of the cell surfaces will also be presented. The second major approach will focus upon tumor biology which will be examined through the modalities of growth control and the heterogeneity of tumors. These approaches have obvious implications to the understanding and interpretation of experimental data. This conference is aimed at expediting exchange of information between scientists of either molecular or biological disciplines with the eventual goal of early and appropriate application of the advances in basic science to the study of the malignant cell.